


TINVaaK voth WUTH DOVah

by Apriley



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dragons, Friendship, Gen, Philosophy Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apriley/pseuds/Apriley
Summary: Фик без начала и без конца. Просто сборник небольших историй о Драконорожденной и ее крылатом наставнике. Бегство от реальности в поисках покоя на вершину Глотки Мира...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Беседа со старым драконом.
> 
> Заранее прошу прощения за обилие драконьих слов, не имеющих толкового перевода - просто старалась передать оригинальную манеру разговора Партурнакса, периодически сбивающегося на родной язык. То есть смысл высказываний понять можно. Для тех кто совсем ничего не понял и/или не в теме, чуть позже сделаю примечания, только боюсь, разрастутся они до размеров самих частей, потому как на многие слова драконьего языка нет однозначного перевода.   
Ну и периодически буду добавлять новые части.   
Да, и - не бечено, пишется можно сказать сходу, без обдумывания идей и сюжета. Так что местами возможен бред. ^_^

Преодолевая последние шаги против сумасшедшего ветра к вершине Глотки Мира, я щурилась и пыталась прикрыть лицо руками. Хорошо, что я не стала переодеваться, и осталась в броне. Меньше шансов, что меня сдует отсюда, ага.

Сняла со спины заплечный мешок и бросила его в снег рядом с полуразрушенной Стеной Слов. Этот темный, должна найти потом. А то прошлый целый час откапывала из сугробов. А перед этим еще столько же вспоминала, где его оставила. Я огляделась. Пологая площадка на вершине выглядела пустынной. Но я уже чувствовала, как буквально на грани слышимости рассекают ветер крылья, а воздух наполняется знакомым ощущением Силы. Запрокинув голову и щуря слезящиеся от бешеного ветра глаза, я вглядывалась в серое марево метели, пока не заметила огромную тень, опускающуюся на край Стены Слов.

\- **ЛОК ВА КОР!** – громовым раскатом разнесся над вершиной Глотки Мира драконий Голос. Метель начала утихать, даже ветер немного ослаб. Вскоре показалось солнце, и, когда снег окончательно улегся, весь Скайрим там, далеко внизу был виден как на ладони.

Я стукнула себя по лбу кулаком. Вот дурында, могла бы и сама сообразить! Но я столько раз использовала этот ту’ум в начале пути к вершине, что сейчас мне даже в голову не пришло сделать это снова. - Спасибо, Партурнакс! – я искренне улыбнулась старому Дова, который внимательно рассматривал меня со своего «насеста».

Я отвечала ему тем же.

Поцарапанная чешуя зеленоватого цвета, светлая не от природы, скорее просто выцветшая от времени; пожелтевшие костяные наросты и шипы, половина из которых была обломана. Один рог сломан. И светло-голубые глаза без зрачков, так похожие на холодное скайримское небо. Но, как ни странно, они часто бывали необычайно теплыми. Как сейчас, например.

\- Я ждал тебя, маленькая **Дова**… - гулко пророкотал он.

\- Ну, я пришла… - жизнерадостно ответила я. – **Дрэм Йол Лок!**

\- **Дрэм Йол Лок.** Приветствую.

*******

\- Партурнакс?.. – неуверенно начала я после долгого сидения в спокойной тишине, нарушаемой лишь ветром.

\- **Аэм?** – вынырнул из размышлений дракон, потом спохватился и перешел на человеческий язык. - Что?

\- А как жили драконы раньше? Ну, до появления людей… и прочих смертных? – я откинула голову, прислонившись затылком к холодной каменной Стене. Она неплохо защищала от пронизывающего горного ветра. А от снегопада сверху прикрывало изрисованное вязью мелких чешуек светлое крыло. – У вас были какие-то свои территории, какая-то власть? Нет, ну я понимаю, что правил Алдуин, но иерархия-то какая-нибудь была?

\- Территории, иерархия… **Нид, Довакин.** Ты не вполне верно представляешь себе нашу **ри**… суть. **Дов **– очень… как сказать это на вашем языке… вольная раса. **Стинне**. Свободолюбивая. Нельзя ограничить **Дова **какими-то рамками или условностями. **Алдуин уалан фа рел.** Алдуин был создан, чтобы править. Он перворожденный. **Сулейк**, власть стала самой его сутью, когда после нас появились другие. До этого он просто был Старшим, а я Младшим. Другие же **Дова **приняли его владычество, потому что чувствовали его **су’ум**… его силу. Алдуин вел нас. Будь то охота или война, **Тури **подчинялись беспрекословно. Но в остальном – нет. Не было никакой необходимости в делении территории, нам принадлежали небеса всего Нирна. Каждый летал там, где хотел. **Оник**… Старшие присматривали за молодыми, чтобы **бозик кирре**… отчаянный молодняк не передрался между собой за лучшую добычу или просто **ронит**… из чувства соперничества.

\- Неужели драконы никогда не сражались между собой? Я думала, вы такие воинственные… - я заинтересованно приподняла ресницы и сдула с кончика носа надоедливую снежинку.

Партурнакс шумно выдохнул, выпустив большой клуб пара.

\- **Ге**, конечно были… поединки. Из-за собственных мотивов двух **Дова **или просто чтобы выяснить, чей **ту’ум** сильнее – но такие обычно не доводились до конца, **сало**… слабейшему предоставлялось право в любой момент признать поражение. **Вик**. Но право на это было только у тех, кто получил имя. Все остальные считались недостаточно… зрелыми для **Криф**… подобного Поединка. Если рассуждать так, **ге**, у нас было то, что ты называешь иерархией. Но в подобных схватках цена была очень высока. Если **криф **доводился до конца, победитель поглощал силу и опыт побежденного, становясь сильнее. **Ру унт ни.** Ты ведь знаешь, каково это. А побежденный отправлялся обратно в план Акатоша, ожидая, когда его сочтут достойным возрождения, либо пока **Тури **не призовет его. Поэтому **фрин горан**, молодые не допускались к настоящим поединкам.

Я резко обернулась, уставившись прямо в глаза дракону.

\- То есть, когда я поглощаю драконьи души, они на самом деле не умирают?

\- **Нид**. Не совсем так. **Дова **бессмертны, ты же знаешь. Но ты не дракон в полном смысле этого слова. Да, у тебя **Дова Сил** – Душа Дракона, у тебя **ту’ум**, как у истинного **Дова**, и твой **су’ум** достаточно силен, чтобы другие считались с тобой. Но при этом ты остаешься **мун**. Человеком. Поэтому вместе с силой и знаниями ты поглощаешь и сущность дракона, тем самым лишая его свободы. Часть его души остается в тебе навсегда. **Уль**. Когда-нибудь ты это почувствуешь и поймешь. Просто **ни тид**… твое время еще не пришло. А те **Дова **смогут переродиться только в новом поколении, если Акатош захочет вложить часть их души в новорожденных драконов. Лишившись всех знаний, сил и опыта, накопленных за прожитые века. - А можно как-то этого избежать? Ну не забирать совсем драконью сущность, чтобы он отправился к Акатошу, как положено?

\- **Вонминдоран**. Я не знаю. Скорее всего нет. Но каждый сам выбирает свою судьбу. **Дова**, которые нападали на тебя, знали, кто ты. Знали, чего может стоить им **Криф вот ДоваКин**. Поединок с Драконорожденной. Так что не вини себя. Они сами выбрали свой путь, и пусть это станет уроком им, и тем, кто захочет получить **Мулаг**, силу скрывающуюся под обманчиво-хрупкой оболочкой **йорр**… смертной. Я грустно кивнула.

\- Значит у драконов бывают **Криф**. Поединки? И таким образом определяются сильнейшие?

\- **Ге**. Но ты же понимаешь, не достаточно просто обладать сильным **ту’ум** для **кронгра**… победы.

\- Понимаю. Нужно еще… ну, воля там, характер… - с трудом подобрала я слова, чтобы определить термин, которого не было и быть не могло в человеческом языке. – **Су’ум**, в общем.

\- Верно. Но обычно самым сильным **су’ум** обладали либо старейшие, либо **ту’умий**… одаренные. А с этими часто было непросто.

\- Понятно, - поморщилась я. – Те, кому от рождения дано слишком многое, часто становятся проблемой. Они считают себя лучше других, будто им все позволено.

\- Ты правильно мыслишь. Если даже у вас, **йорре**, есть такие проблемы, что говорить о **Дова**.

\- Да уж, - фыркнула я. – Представляю, во что это может перерасти при драконьем характере!

\- **Воминдок**. Это всегда принимает неожиданный оборот. У каждого талант развивается по-своему. Кто-то упивается **мулаг**… своей силой, кто-то гордится. А кто-то просто воспринимает как должное. **Хин фадон**… твой друг именно такой. **Одавинг палок арк стин.** По меркам **Дова**, он молод, но он был создан таким. **Борма**… Акатош создавал меня и Алдуина как отражения себя. После он проводил эксперименты по созданию совершенного образа. Он не планировал превзойти Алдуина – венец своего творения, нет; он хотел создать именно образ совершенного **Дова**. Чтобы тот воплощал самые яркие черты нашего рода. Так появились **Сакво Дова**. Красные Драконы. Их было очень мало, но они получились именно такими, какими их планировал Создатель. Они же после стали определенным исключением. **Сакво **было чрезвычайно сложно подчинить, они практически не признавали власти над собой, и могли дать такую привилегию разве что достойнейшему. Часто только **Куанарин**. Поэтому они были одновременно среди нас – и сами по себе. А потом были и другие...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дрэм Йол Лок - "Мир, Огонь, Небо", традиционное драконье приветствие.  
Дова, Дов. - Дракон и раса Драконов, соответственно.  
Аэм? - Что? (уточнение, приблизительное значение)  
Ге. - Да.  
Нид. - Нет.  
Стинне. - Свободные.  
Алдуин уалан фа рел. - (драк.) Алдуин создан, чтоб править.  
Сулейк. - Власть, могущество.  
Ни тид. - Время не пришло, букв. "Не время".   
Вонминдоран. - Недоступно, непостижимо.  
Воминдок. - Не известно, здесь "Я не знаю".   
Кронгра. - Победа.  
Мулаг. - Сила, в значении "могущество".   
Одавинг палок арк стин. - Одавинг горделивый и свободолюбивый.  
Куанарин. - Победитель, покоритель, букв. "тот кто одержал победу".


	2. Chapter 2

Я перебралась поближе к горячему, как печка, чешуйчатому боку дракона и зевнула. Я сегодня жутко устала, имею право отдохнуть, в конце концов. Партурнакс понял, чего я хочу и прикрыл меня крылом, защищая от ветра. Я довольно вздохнула, устраиваясь поудобнее. Хорошо! Тепло, и не дует. Дракон только фыркнул, обдав меня теплым паром.

\- Партурнакс, а можно тебя спросить… Вот ты всегда говорил: Алдуин старший, Алдуин перворожденный. Но ведь ты сам ненамного его моложе? Мне, если честно, кажется, что ты вообще старше…

\- Ненамного, **нид**. Я был создан на полвека позже. Ничтожный промежуток времени для **Дов**, особенно если учитывать, что другие из нашего рода были созданы только спустя первое тысячелетие после. Но это не отменяет того, что Алдуин все же был первым. Просто он бывает **бозик**, **палок**… слишком гордым, безрассудным. **Узнагар**. Необузданным. И со временем это становилось только хуже. Я уже не мог повлиять на него в конце концов.

Партурнакс низко опустил голову, выдохнув струйку пара и всколыхнув облачко снежинок. А я задумалась.

\- Вот у людей говорят: «власть портит». У вас так же, наверное?

\- Получается, что так… Было время, когда я совсем не стремился к **сулейк**… власти. Потом **крон дэз**… все изменилось. И Алдуин… он не всегда был таким. **Зейма**. Некогда это было так. Он был мне братом. И он был достойным **Тури**. Я не могу даже сказать, когда все изменилось.

\- Мне как-то сложно представить, что ты мог соответствовать своему имени. Ты ведь мудрый. Спокойный и добрый.

Я не сразу сообразила, что этот грохочуще-рычащий звук – это смех, и даже шарахнулась от неожиданности. Высунула нос из-под драконьего крыла, дабы выяснить причину такого веселья. Партурнакс забавно выгнул шею, заглядывая под собственное крыло. С такого расстояния я видела только шипы на его носу и клыки в приоткрытой пасти. Оптимизма зрелище не внушало, да и оставалось стойкое подозрение, что смеялся он надо мной.

\- Ты и не поймешь этого в своем возрасте, **Довакин**, - неожиданно серьезно и как-то даже грустно заговорил он, обдавая меня дыханием. И надолго замолчал. Я тоже молчала, не зная, что сказать. Вернее, зная, что он прав. Мне и в страшном сне не привидится, каково это – существовать практически с момента сотворения мира и видеть _все_.

\- Знаешь, маленькая **Дова**, не торопись взрослеть. **Оникан азид**, мудрость мало кого делала счастливым. Рано или поздно все придет само. **Тид варукив**. И время напомнит об этом.

\- Ты бы хотел, чтобы все было как раньше, да? Чтобы не было никакой войны, и вы по-прежнему были свободны?

\- Какой смысл в том, чтобы желать невозможного? **Тид бо аматив**. Время движется только вперед. Я не могу изменить своих прошлых поступков, и того что натворил Алдуин, тоже.

\- Но ты скучаешь по нему? По тому Алдуину, которого знал раньше? По своему брату? – как только я сказала это вслух, уже пожалела, что вообще затеяла этот разговор. Ну вот какого я опять полезла к нему в душу?! Просто сама тактичность. А ведь он прав. Ничего не изменишь. Так почему я постоянно напоминаю?

\- **Унслад**. Всегда. Хоть он и ненавидит меня теперь, я все еще надеюсь, что он там. **Нейль зейма**. Мой брат. Что **сулейк**… власть и сила не окончательно затмили его разум.

\- **Кросис, Партурнакс**. Мне не стоило говорить об этом.

\- **Нид, Довакин**. Не извиняйся. Все верно. Я не могу изменить прошлого, но я могу приложить все усилия, чтобы случившееся тогда не повторилось снова. И моим местом здесь было помочь тебе. Даже если бы можно было изменить свое решение, я не стал бы. Всем нужно чем-то жертвовать. Ты пожертвовала **стин**… своей свободой, вступив на путь, указанный **Кель Квостид**. Пророчеством Древнего Свитка. От меня требовалось пожертвовать лишь своим прошлым. Об этом я не жалею.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бозик - Безрассудный  
Палок - Гордыня, гордость  
Узнагар - Необузданный  
Крон дэз - букв. Судьба распорядилась  
Зейма - Брат  
Тури - Повелитель  
Оникан азид - букв. Мудрость горька  
Тид варукив - Время напомнит  
Унслад - Вечность  
Кросис - Печаль, обычно используется для выражения сожаления  
Стин - свобода  
Кель Квостид - Пророчество Кель, Древнего Свитка


	3. Chapter 3

Я никогда не боялась высоты, скорее наоборот. Она завораживала меня, заставляя смотреть не вниз, а вперед. Я раскинула руки и подставила лицо ветру, прикрыв глаза. Сорваться без опоры на гладкой чешуе я тоже не боялась.

Тот, чье дыхание я слышала совсем близко, никогда не дал бы мне упасть.

Это не было головокружительным скоростным полетом, с множеством сложных фигур в воздухе, когда сердце замирало от скорости и высоты – как полет с Одавингом. Тогда мне казалось, что меня несет ожившая стихия – яркая, безудержная, гибкий язык пламени, заключенный в плоть и чешую. Пьянящий восторг скорости и полета, доступный только **Дова**…

Сейчас было по-другому. Размеренные взмахи крыльев, ровный полет, как будто сам ветер нес нас вперед. В каждом движении – уверенность многотысячелетнего опыта. Наверное, только впервые поднявшись в небо с Партурнаксом, я осознала, что несмотря ни на что – он истинный Дракон. Это сквозило в каждом взмахе его крыльев, в каждом движении. Уверенность, сила, власть. **Дов уалан фа рел?** Да уж, теперь я просто кожей чувствовала это. Мне казалось, что я вот-вот распахну свои собственные крылья и взлечу уже без посторонней помощи. Совершенно новые ощущения.

И, когда мы приземлились, я уже не чувствовала того жгучего разочарования с долей зависти, осознания, что никогда не обрету крыльев, как было после моего первого полета на драконе. Теперь это… ну, перестало иметь значение, что ли?

В следующий момент я вообще перестала думать о чем либо, захваченная открывшимся зрелищем.

Мы опустились на острый скальный выступ, нависающий над отвесным обрывом. Справа, в нескольких метрах от нас грохотал водопад, а высота была огромная, но зрелище, открывшееся внизу завораживало – в пологой долине внизу царило самое настоящее лето. Исполинские деревья переплетались пышными ветвями, а небольшое озеро возле самого склона, куда впадал водопад, окружал разнотравный луг. А дальше, за границей этой долины, до самого горизонта виднелись только горы. Острые скальные пики, высотой уступающие разве что Глотке Мира, покрытые вечным льдом. Контраст поражал.

Ветер доносил до нас ледяные брызги от водопада, так что я поспешно сползла с драконьей шеи и спряталась под крылом.

\- Хочешь вниз? – голос дракона был не громче обычного, но странным образом заглушал и вой ветра, и грохот водопада.

Я еще раз окинула взглядом окружающий пейзаж - и решила, что ничего со мной не случится, если я еще немного померзну на такой высоте.

\- Давай пока останемся тут. А что это за место? Это еще Скайрим?

\- **Ге**. Мы сейчас недалеко от Скулдафна. На другой стороне **струнма**… той же горы. Когда порабощенные после смерти… драугры, как вы их называете… выстроили Храм Скулдафн для Алдуина в начале войны, я нашел это место. Никто из других **Дова** не бывал здесь, даже сам Алдуин. Я прилетал сюда, когда хотел поразмышлять в одиночестве. Именно здесь меня застала просьба **Кан**.

Я едва успела поймать на языке новый вопрос и отвернулась. Пора уже оставить в покое прошлое Партурнакса.

\- Что ты хочешь узнать, маленькая **Дова**? - на меня смотрели проницательные светло-голубые глаза. Я покачала головой, но дракон, кажется, и так все понял.

\- Я не сразу ответил **Кан**. Сейчас я сожалею об этом. Возможно, если бы я помог **йорре** раньше, этому миру удалось бы многого избежать.

\- Ты не можешь винить себя в том, что тебе было сложно пойти против собственного брата! – возмутилась я.

\- И против **ри**… своей сути.

Я прикусила язык. И снова на те же грабли... Кажется, я слишком привыкла к Партурнаксу нынешнему. Очень легко забыть, что раньше он был другим. И сложно представить, чего стоило ему пойти не только и не столько против собственного брата, но и против собственной природы.

**Пар Тур Накс**. В переводе c драконьего языка – амбициозный, тираничный, жестокий…

_«Что лучше – родиться добрым, или преодолеть природную злобу великим усилием?..»_

Я тряхнула головой. Так, все, закрыли тему! А то я сейчас неизвестно до чего додумаюсь.

\- **Довакин?**

\- Да?..

\- Когда потомки акавирцев... Клинки, как ты их называла... рассказали тебе обо мне и сказали убить – почему ты отказалась?

\- В каком смысле – почему?! - я опешила, честно сказать. Такого вопроса я ожидала меньше всего.

\- Ты знала, кто я. Знала, что я помогал Алдуину, и знала, что я совершал до войны. В конце концов, ты знала, что я предал Алдуина, и что Клинки имеют все основания не доверять мне. Почему?

Кажется, он спрашивает всерьез. Поэтому я задумалась и тоже попыталась ответить как можно честнее.

\- Потому что это было Боги знают сколько тысяч лет назад. Потому что если бы не ты, понятно, чем закончилась бы война против Алдуина. Что могут простые люди противопоставить драконам? И – далеко не в последнюю очередь – потому что ты мой друг. Ты научил меня ту’уму, помог увидеть мир так, как его видят драконы. Если бы не ты, я бы не смогла одолеть Алдуина, и неизвестно, была бы я сейчас тут или нет. А что касается твоего прошлого… - я невесело хмыкнула. – Ну, скажем так, я встречала людей, которые творили вещи похуже, и никогда в этом не раскаивались, а предательство для которых было в порядке вещей. И они поступали так не с кем-то чужим и малопонятным, а с себе подобными, такими же людьми, которые им зачастую доверяли. И это не война, а эти люди не были друг другу врагами. Но я еще не видела ни одного дракона, которому пришло бы в голову принести в жертву или искалечить себе подобного ради каких-то размытых идеалов и выгоды. Сравнение явно не в пользу моего рода.

\- Но зачем людям поступать так с другими людьми? – на меня с некоторым удивлением глянул светлый глаз. – Это ведь даже не борьба за власть. Просто жестокость ради сиюминутной выгоды? **Вонминдоран**. Не понимаю. Это бессмысленно.

\- Ты знаешь что-нибудь о даэдрических культах? - вздохнула я.

\- **Нид**. Я слышал об этом, видел **йорре**, поклоняющихся даэдра, но **Дов** никогда не вмешивались в дела обитателей Обливиона. - Партурнакс покачал головой. - Но я примерно представляю, о чем ты говоришь. Тогда многое становится понятным. Тебе приходилось сталкиваться с последователями даэдра?

Я только кивнула, уже жалея, что вообще затронула эту тему. В груди болезненно заныла старая рана, как напоминание. Партурнакс ни о чем не спрашивал, просто безмолвно был рядом, а я внезапно почувствовала непривычное желание выговориться.

\- Это было еще до того, как закрутилась вся эта история с драконами. Я тогда понятия не имела о том, кто я. Зато другие имели. Я так и не поняла, когда мой брат, единственный родной человек, тот, кто воспитывал меня после смерти отца, стал даэдропоклонником. И не знала об этом до последнего момента, пока сама не оказалась на алтаре. Может быть, именно тогда во мне впервые проснулась драконья кровь… Не знаю, что бы со мной было, если бы он был там не один, но я очень хотела жить. Я убила его. Его же ритуальным ножом, - губы сами искривились в совсем невеселой усмешке. - Так что не только у тебя проблемы в отношениях со старшим братом. Я потом изучала различные даэдрические культы, в поисках ответа на этот самый вопрос – почему? Меняет ли служение даэдра этих людей, или они сами становятся такими? Так ничего и не поняла, но насмотрелась на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Я подтянула колени к груди и уткнулась в них подбородком. Как ни странно, сейчас об этом вспоминать было легче. Может быть потому, что мне теперь проще было причислить себя к драконам, чем к людям. Полукровка… в этом есть свои плюсы, однако. Можно быть тем, кем хочется.

\- Партурнакс?

\- **Аэм?**

\- А давай спустимся вниз?..

В конце концов, прошлое – это только прошлое. Каким бы оно ни было. И иногда его нужно просто отпустить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дов уалан фа рел - Драконы созданы, чтобы править  
Струнма - Гора  
Кан - драконье имя Кинарет  
Йорре - Смертные

**Author's Note:**

> После третьей части будет стоять статус законченной работы, но, если появится настроение, то этот своеобразный "сборник" будет пополняться новыми историями. Но вряд ли часто.


End file.
